Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Cat17Stripe4
Summary: Just a songfic I thought of...I worked on it all night so don't go telling me how it should look. Nny takes a walk. Read and review or I will do something very very bad besides having a mental breakdown. Rateted T for some language and a little tiny bit o


Boulevard of Broken Dreams The cold dark night seemed silent, though the only sound that could be heard were the hard rain drops beating against the ground. The wet fog blended with the rain and this mixture affected the air along with it. A tall thin figure in black walked down the sidewalk as his steel toe boots clattered against the concrete to break the soft silence. It almost seemed as if he was lost as he followed the pavement unaware of where his feet were taking him._I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever knownDon't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk aloneI walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken DreamsWhere the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk aloneI walk alone I walk alone _As he continued forward, he took few glances at the people driving or walking down the sidewalk opposite from him. It was no new suprise as some of them would raise eyebrows or simply stare. He looked back in the direction in which he was advancing in with an unreadable expression that showed a bit of hatrid in it. When he caught someone stareing he would glare alomst as it a threat and they would quikly turn away or gossip. _I walk alone I walk a My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _ _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me Till then I walk alone _ A local book store caught his eye. The one he met Devi at. A hair of deppression crossed his face as his glare slowly dissapeared. Why did everyone he partly liked or who even partly like him have to always leave? Why was he chosen to be a flusher and live the hellish life he'd been living for so long? Most of all, what was wrong with him? He sighed deeply and tried to ignore one more thing that would depress him for now. _I'm walking down the line, that devides me somewhere in my mind On the boarder line, of the edge and where I walk alone Meet between the lines, what's fucked up and everything's alright Check my vital signs, to know I'm still alive and I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone _A dark blue van drove past right over a puddle beside him, as if on purpose, causeing it to splash all over him and drench him more than he already was. However, he didn't seem to shocked over it because he didn't even flinch. He was trieing to block everything out of his mind. He wasn't going to waste his free time killing some pathetic asshole who obviously had nothing more to look forward to in his life than trieing to irratate someone who looked in their perspective of looking harmless and idiotic. He just continued walking as this slightly annoyed him. _I walk alone I walk a My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me Till then I walk alone _ As he held his anger against all of the wretched human beings that treated him so disrespectfully, he looked away from them to focus on the pavement in which he walked. "...Do people really NEED sidewalks?" At this a few people started laughing from behind him. He turned quickly to glare at them. Their laughter angered him deeply so he ran as fast as he could the other direction and away from the noise. _I walk alone I walk a I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk a My sahdow's the only thing that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me Till then I walk alone_Finally he could not control his anger any longer. All hell broke loose after someone tripped him and poured alcohol all over him. He shot up after pulling a long knife out of his coat pocket and jamming it into their flesh. It seemed quite quick but not so quick as his reponse to everyone running in all directions and screaming. As this all happens, giant worms from the planet of the zogs, which are now wairing their special goose suits on special Wednesday, throw monkeys everywhere.


End file.
